Orbit
The Orb-it. Casting orbs of dark matter, summoning comets, disobeying physical laws, and toying with time, if a ship could be a science wizard, this would be it -- and vice versa! Abilities *MADRATi Personal Pulsar (Weapon) *Dark Matter Orb (Weapon) *Newtonian Wave (Movement) *Caster Pulse (Weapon/Movement) *Call Comet (Weapon) *Charged Caster Core (Weapon) *Advanced Caster Drive (Archetype) *Time Swell (Sage) Basic Strategy Deal area of effect damage from a distance with your MADRATi Personal Pulsar and Dark Matter Orb launcher. Both can be charged to fire the orb further and faster. The MADRATi can be detonated on command to trigger a circular volley of bolts, and the Dark Matter Orb generates its own gravity well that pulls in opponents. You can also summon a comet ahead of you which will streak across the battlefield, damaging everything in its path. This high-density comet emits a powerful gravity field. Thanks to your Core Catalyzer, getting the killing blow an enemy will trigger a massive explosion that deals damage proportional to their shielding and hulls. Stay on the move, dodging in and out of a tower's range, with your Caster Pulse and Drive. They both release a pulse of energy that damages enemies around you and generates a burst of acceleration. Mix in the Newtonian Wave that pushes everything ahead and hurls you backwards, and the Orb-it becomes very difficult to pin down. The Orb-it doesn't have particularly strong shields, but your Arc Barrier cuts damage you receive by half when you're overcharged. With the combination of the Battery module that generates a constant energy regeneration for you and allies around you and your D.I.C.E. module that converts 10% of damage you deal into energy, you can easily reach an overcharged state. But just in case, your Critical Time Loop will ensure that you're not taken down by a sudden spike of damage. If you collect too much energy, reaching an overloaded state, you will trigger an EMP wave that damages and potentially overcharges opponents, but be careful; becoming overloaded will momentarily leave your ship adrift. Once you've built up Veterancy charges, you can unleash circular volleys of bolts with your Charged Caster Core, which deal damage to hostiles around you and can obliterate structures if discharged directly over them. Use your Time Levee ability to slow down the flow of time and release a cluster of Dark Matter Orbs; their combined gravitational pull becomes almost inescapable! Counter Strategy The Orb-it can be difficult to pin down, but its weaponry is better suited for demolishing structures and taking out larger, slow-moving targets. If you can keep up with it in a faster, agile ship, you can overwhelm its defenses with more conventional weaponry. Keep an eye on the Orb-it's energy. When the overcharge meter fills entirely, it will release an EMP blast, but will disable the Orb-it itself for a brief moment. Don't deal too much burst damage to Orb-it if its Critical Time Loop hasn't been recently activated. It will restore Orb-it to the state it was in 2 seconds before being defeated. If the damage was gradual enough, this won't be much of an aid, but heavy burst damage that results in its destruction can be negated. Once the Critical Time Loop has been triggered, make sure Orb-it doesn't get away. The Time Loop will recharge in 30 seconds. Category:Prebuilt Ships